


Getting Some on V-Day

by destieliswrittenonmyheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cardiophilia, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieliswrittenonmyheart/pseuds/destieliswrittenonmyheart
Summary: Dean and Cas's steamy intimate moments on Valentine's day





	1. Cas's Turn

Castiel woke up to the sound of a rapid heartbeat in his ears, and familiar pair of velvety lips intertwined with his own. Cas peeled his eyes open to see Dean straddling him. Dean pulled away from the kiss, lowered the stethoscope bell from his chest, and pulled the ear pieces away from Cas.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Cas." Dean's gravelly voice happily announced.  
Cas smiled sleepily. "Clever surprise. I wasn't expecting that."  
"That was kind of the point." Dean chuckled as he raised his eyebrows.

"What time is it?" Cas questioned before yawning.  
Dean looked down at a watch that he wasn't wearing. "Time for us to get some for V Day." Dean joked, then kissed his teeth.  
Cas's cock perked up a little at this. His breathing deepened slightly, before asking again, "Dean, I mean it. What time is it?"  
Dean smirked and had a devilish glint in his eyes. "Sam's dead asleep, why do you care?" Cas stared at him for a few seconds seriously. Dean rolled his eyes, "Dude, five-fifteen-ish."  
Castiel sat up briskly. "You're filled to the brim with lust. You know that, right?"  
"Nothin' wrong with a little sex drive." Dean answered before he puffed out his bottom lip.

It was Cas's turn to roll his eyes, although he couldn't deny the fact that he was also quite lustful at this point, even though he tried to hide it. His dick throbbed painfully beneath his boxers.  
Dean put the stethoscope in his own ears, before placing the bell over Cas's apex. Cas didn't even try to stop him. The quick beating hit Dean's eardrums and he couldn't help but smirk, yet again. Dean _knew_ what made Cas tick.

Dean dragged the sheets over Castiel down, and then slowly lifted his free hand to lay over Cas's cock. Cas whimpered slightly under Dean's gentle touch. Dean then slowly gripped at the waistband of the boxers, and pulled them down, freeing Cas. Dean motioned to Cas for him to hold the bell of the stethoscope. Cas obeyed.  
Dean then dropped his mouth down over the angel's hard-on, breathing warm air onto it. Cas's heart leapt harshly. Dean stayed still for a few moments until he felt Cas wriggle with anticipation. It was then that Dean finally caved and enveloped the head of Cas's cock with his lips. He sucked ever so lightly, and Castiel reacted very strongly. His heart skipped twice, his buttocks tensed, and he let out a moan of pure pleasure.

Dean flicked his tongue over the tip, producing more noises from Cas, before he took his whole length into his throat in a swift movement. Dean hummed onto the shaft, and Cas almost let out a scream of ecstasy. Dean gagged slightly, and lifted off of Cas's dick. Dean grinned and want flashed in his eyes as he saw Cas breathless in front of him. He yanked the stethoscope out of his ears, and replaced Cas's hand with his own. Dean felt the precious organ slam needfully against his palm with immense force.

"God, Dean." Castiel panted, completely winded. "The things you do to me. _Fuck_."  
"You want me to keep going?" Dean inquired.  
Cas sighed. "You should get a turn."  
Dean laughed. "Later. Now is about you."  
Cas met Dean's eyes with a great volume of desire. "Okay. I'm yours."

"Okay." Dean repeated.  
He leaned his ear over Cas's chest, right above his heart; Listening to it beat with the same desire that was in Cas's eyes. Dean brought his hand over Cas's cock and gripped it tight, yet with care. Dean started pumping fiercely, giving Cas his all. Cas tensed sharply at this, a growl of pleasure rising up his throat.  
"Spread your legs, Cas." Dean ordered. And without hesitation, Castiel did.  
Dean licked a finger and then brought it down to prod at Cas's entrance. Dean's finger slipped inside, and he hooked it. He rubbed against the angel's prostate, and Cas whimpered at the feel. Dean let out a moan of his own as Cas's heart slammed against his cheek, the sound of it almost deafening.

"I'm gonna come, Dean!" Cas warned.  
Dean didn't want to make a mess, so he quickly repositioned himself over Cas so he could catch the ejaculate in his gaping mouth. Dean pumped roughly four to five more times before Cas went rigid as the orgasm took his body over. Dean bent lower, lapping the semen into his mouth. He milked Cas for every last drop. Nothing was quite like the warm taste of an angel, and Dean craved it.  
Cas fell lax, and Dean removed himself from Cas's genitals. Dean raised his head and swallowed the seed. Castiel smiled at him, overrun with pleasure.

Dean dove in to kiss Cas, who's lips were shaking from ecstasy.  
"You're the best Valentine I could ask for, Cas." Dean moaned against Castiel's lips.  
Cas groaned in reply.

When they finally pulled away, Cas replied with, "Just you wait for your turn."


	2. Dean's Turn

Dean stood in a stream of steaming water, letting it trickle down his face. He washed his hair with delicate and soapy fingers. Dean loved hot showers, especially when he was horny; It almost made him hornier. He turned 'round so the water would dribble onto his back instead. He took in it's warmth and exhaled deeply.  
After a few solemn minutes of standing in the unwinding shower, he begrudgingly turned the water off. Dean shook his head, flinging water droplets to the flooring of the shower. Dean opened the shower curtain to reveal Castiel smirking up at him

Dean covered his still half-hardened dick instinctively. "Cas, what the hell?!"  
"Your turn." Cas reminded.  
Dean let his hands fall to his side. "...Now?"  
"Yes Dean, now." Castiel repeated to him. "Stay in the shower. Turn around, and close your eyes."

Dean sealed his eyes shut, turned to face the shower wall, and let out a ragged breath of eagerness. He heard Cas unclothe himself, which made him shiver with anticipation. It went silent for a handful of moments before Dean felt and heard Cas's breath at his ear. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean longingly. Cas guided his hands above where Dean's heartbeat was slamming into his sternum. Cas chuckled as he felt it.  
"Excited, I see" Cas whispered as he leaned in to nibble at Dean's earlobe, producing a moan and a skipped heartbeat from him. Castiel let his dominant hand fall to grasp Dean's cock with a loving squeeze.  
Dean hissed at his touch. "Please, Cas." He begged.  
"As you wish." Castiel obliged. He started pumping Dean gently, as to not have him come too quickly. Cas rested his face between Dean's neck and shoulder. He could feel Dean's rapid jugular pulse throb against his lips. Cas bit at it ever so lightly.

Dean shuddered in pleasure. He wanted to wind Cas up as much as Cas had him wound up. "Lean into me more, Cas. I want to feel your heart bang against my spine as you fuck me." Dean pleaded. Castiel's breath hitched as he obeyed. Dean felt the organ violently slam against his back, and it turned him on even more.  
Cas allowed his hand surrounding Dean's hard-on to slide to Dean's entrance instead. He slid two finger's in gently, waiting for Dean's hole to loosen.  
"Fuck me good, Cas." Dean commanded.  
Cas whispered harshly, "I will."

Cas left Dean's hole slightly tight still as he brought his own cock to rest against it. He slowly pushed himself inside. Dean groaned, in pain and in pleasure. Cas buried himself around Dean, and started to thrust. Castiel put his hands back over Dean's heart, feeling it leap and thrash wildly. Cas moaned at the feel of Dean's heart beating at his hands, and the tightness of him around his cock.

"Harder, faster." Dean moaned out quite loudly. Cas grunted as he picked up the speed and pressure. Dean's ass slapped satisfyingly against Cas's crotch, making them both whimper in ecstasy. Dean gripped his own dick and started jacking himself off to the speed of Castiel's thrusting. Dean felt Cas's heart pick up it's speed to an alarming rate against his back. Cas was gasping for air by Dean's left ear, the warm air making Dean shudder.  
Dean felt his muscles begin to tighten as orgasm approached, and Cas bit Dean's shoulder as he came himself; Shooting his seed deep inside Dean. Castiel pressed his hands harder into Dean's chest, leaving nail marks, and feeling Dean's heartbeat become erratic as he began to ejaculate.  
"That's right, come for me." Cas praised as Dean screamed with contentment.

Cas slid out as Dean's muscles relaxed. Well, all of his muscles except for his heart; Which kept banging mercilessly against his sternum with vast pressure.  
"Can I listen to it, Dean?" Cas asked as he guided Dean to swivel around. Dean still had his eyes glued closed.  
"Of course." Dean panted weakly, his face still scrunched in pleasure.

Cas gently pushed Dean onto the wall of the shower for support as he lowered his head to rest on Dean's sweat-and-water-glistening chest. He pressed his ear over Dean's heart, and listening to the desperate, oxytocin-filled blood charge through him.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Dean." Cas hummed.  
Dean just responded with a weak whisper of a "Thank you."


End file.
